New Year
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Bertepatan dengan Nikolai yang selesai menggantung bangau kertas, suara kembang api yang diluncurkan secara beruntun tiba-tiba terdengar. Fyodor dan Nikolai saling berpandangan, lantas langsung menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar. Jam 12 pas. Sudah tanggal 1. / (gaje, sampah di awal tahun :'v)


**~o~**

 **New Year**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri-sensei and Harukawa-sensei**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: friendship**

 **Warn: OOC (maybe), gaje, typo yg tak sengaja terketik, boardingschool!AU (yeah, this universe again :v), dll**

 **DLDR!**

 **~o~**

"Nggak asik banget, ga boleh ke mana-mana pas tahun baru!" Nikolai mendengus sebal. Langkah pemuda jangkung itu sedikit dihentakkan, mewakili emosinya. Kekanakan memang.

Fyodor yang melangkah di belakang hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ini kan sekolah—maksudku, walau libur, kita tetap nggak boleh keluar dari lingkungan sekolah sembarangan," ujarnya.

"Tapi ini malam tahun baru lho! Tanggal merah!"

"Lebih tepatnya tanggal merah itu besok. Hari ini tanggalnya masih hitam di kalender."

Nikolai mendengus lagi.

"Lagian kan kita juga bisa nonton kembang api dari halaman asrama—kamunya malah pengen pulang ke asrama," ucap Fyodor. Kaki pemuda itu berusaha menyamai langkah si pemuda pirang yang berjalan di depannya.

"Nggak seru kalo rame—aku sukanya sepi, kalo rame terus aku teriak ntar diliatin sama yang lain," balas Nikolai dongkol.

"Yang lain juga pasti bakalan teriak."

"Pokoknya aku mau yang sepi!"

"...serah dah."

Keduanya sampai di depan kamar asrama. Nikolai mengeluarkan kunci kamar dari sakunya, lalu memasukannya ke lubang kunci dan membukanya. Pemuda itu segera masuk ke kamar lebih dulu dan langsung melompat ke ranjang—ceritanya ngambek. Fyodor yang terakhir masuk terpaksa mengunci pintunya—untungnya Nikolai meninggalkan kuncinya di pintu tadi, jadinya Fyodor tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan kuncinya sendiri dari dalam saku.

"Nikolai, kuncimu kutaruh di meja lho," Fyodor meletakan kunci kamar milik Nikolai di meja yang bersangkutan. Si surai pirang hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh. Wajah ditutupi pakai bantal. Bukan nangis, cuman mau ngambek aja.

Fyodor terkekeh kecil. "Jangan ngambek gitu ah—kamu udah SMA lho," kekehnya.

"A-aku nggak ngambek!"

"Bohong tuh."

"Huft!" yah, ngambek beneran...

Nikolai kalau ngambek bakalan susah dibujuk. Fyodor bisa mengabaikannya sebenarnya—toh paling besok dia udah ceria lagi, terus teriak-teriak di kuping Fyodor menggantikan alarm yang udah almarhum buat ngajakin sarapan pagi. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Fyodor entah kenapa ingin teman sekamarnya itu ikut menikmati detik-detik pergantian tahun—masih ada satu jam meskipun beberapa orang di luar sana sudah dengan bebasnya meluncurkan kembang api.

"Nikolai..."

"Ga mau." Tuh kan, beneran ngambek dianya.

Fyodor sweatdrop. Suara kembang api di luar sana sepertinya membuat mood Nikolai memburuk. Ingin Fyodor berteriak protes pada mereka yang meluncurkan kembang api, tapi bisa mampus kalo ketahuan sama Gakuen-kaichou yang kebetulan lagi patroli menjelang tahun baru sekarang ini—lagian ya kali teriak begitu dari jendela asrama, dikira gila nanti.

Manik violet Fyodor tanpa sengaja melirik meja belajar miliknya yang sedikit berantakan. Ada sebungkus origami sisa tugas prakarya sebelum liburan kemarin dan beberapa alat tulis di sana. Oh, Fyodor lupa untuk membereskan itu semua kemarin.

Eh, origami ya?

Sejenak Fyodor menatap Nikolai yang masih ngambek di ranjangnya, lalu kembali melirik origami yang ada di dekatnya. Perlahan pemuda itu mengambil origami yang ada di mejanya, lalu mendekati si teman sekamar.

"Nikolai, ada origami nih—sisa tugas kemaren sih," si manik violet duduk di pinggir ranjang Nikolai sambil menyodorkan origami, "mau bikin nggak? Anggep aja sebagai pengganti kembang api."

Fyodor tahu idenya konyol—konyol banget malah. Tapi pemuda itu kenal betul dengan sikap si teman sekamar. Nikolai biasanya suka mainan origami kalau ada kesempatan—cenderung nyampah sebenarnya.

Rencana Fyodor sepertinya sedikit berhasil. Nikolai melirik sedikit origami yang disodorkan oleh sang teman sekamar dari celah bantal. "Dos-kun ikut bikin nggak?"

"Ikut deh..."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu diam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu melepas bantalnya. "Oke deh, ayo!" serunya riang.

Tuh kan, apa kubilang?

Sekarang keduanya lesehan di lantai dengan beberapa lembar origami dan bangau kertas bertebaran di sekitar mereka. Nikolai yang mengusulkan soal bangau kertasnya, dan Fyodor hanya mengikuti.

"Dos-kun, itu kenapa kepala sama ekor bangaunya nyambung gitu?"

"Serah ah," Fyodor hanya menatap datar bangau kertas di tangannya, lalu melemparnya asal ke belakang.

"Yaelah, sini kuajarin," Nikolai tergelak, "ambil gih selembar, kuajarin cara bikin bangau kertas yang bener."

"Hmm..." si manik violet mengambil selembar origami lagi dari bungkusannya.

Nikolai nyengir. "Ikuti, ya?" ucapnya.

Tangan pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan terampil melipat origami yang ada di tangannya sambil menjelaskan cara melipatnya. Fyodor mengikutinya dengan perlahan sambil sesekali menginterupsi dan bertanya bagaimana cara melipatnya tadi. Hingga origami di tangan keduanya menjadi sebuah bangau, dan Nikolai kembali tertawa.

"Nah, gitu~!"

Fyodor terkekeh kecil.

"Mau buat lagi?"

"Boleh..."

Lalu keduanya mulai kembali melipat. Decakan Fyodor dan tawa Nikolai sesekali terdengar. Kamar asrama mereka seolah ramai meski kenyataannya penghuninya hanya dua orang.

Totalnya hanya 10 bangau kertas yang benar-benar jadi, sisanya ada yang rusak atau hanya setengah jadi. Namun Nikolai tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Anak itu malah melompat kegirangan sambil mencari tali sisa prakarya yang ada di mejanya. Kekanakan memang, tapi entah kenapa Fyodor bisa tahan satu asrama dengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Nee, nee, Dos-kun, boleh kugantung di jendela?" tanya Nikolai antusias sambil memperlihatkan bangau kertas yang sudah digantungnya dengan sebuah tali di tangan.

"Terserah aja sih—kalau ketahuan Gakuen-kaichou atau penjaga sekolah tanggung sendiri ya."

"Iya iya~"

Si surai pirang langsung menyibak gorden kamar mereka dan mencari tempat yang pas untuk menggantung bangau kertas mereka. Fyodor hanya memperhatikan dari belakang sambil tersenyum tipis.

Bertepatan dengan Nikolai yang selesai menggantung bangau kertas, suara kembang api yang diluncurkan secara beruntun tiba-tiba terdengar. Fyodor dan Nikolai saling berpandangan, lantas langsung menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar.

Jam 12 pas.

Sudah tanggal 1.

"Uwaah, Dos-kun, kembang apinya!" Nikolai menunjuk-nunjuk kembang api yang masih meluncur dan meledak di luar sana dengan semangat. "Kereenn!"

Fyodor tersenyum kecil. "Hmm..." gumamnya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Si surai pirang melirik Fyodor. "Dos-kun," panggilnya, "happy new year, ya?"

Si manik violet terkekeh. "Happy new year too, Nikolai."

 **~END?~**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2019 GAESS! Maafkanlah daku yang nyampah di awal tahun gini, malah jadi makin absurd gua ya :"v**

 **Btw katanya BSD S3 bakalan tayang April lho gaes. Katanya ya. Kalo bener, w ngebatch aja. April UNBK soalnya :"**

 **Dah, gaes, itu aja. Dah tanggal satu, dan sekarang w ngantuk. Oyasumi~**

 **-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
